Love So Right
by RockMusicFan80
Summary: Based on the song "Love So Right" by the Bee Gees, with a little twist of mine at the end. Rated T for some sexual implications


Love So Right

Based on the song "Love So Right" by the Bee Gees, with a little twist of mine at the end.

Takato opened the door in his house, (home alone) and Rika was standing there.  
>"Rika…" Takato started.<br>"Takato…" Rika replied. "I love you…"  
>"Oh Rika!" Takato exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around her.<br>They closed the distance and kissed passionately.  
>Rika shut the door behind her, still kissing him.<p>

_She came on like the night and she held on tight…_

Rika pulled Takato onto his bed and started pulling his shirt off, with Takato doing the same to her shirt.  
>After both shirts were disposed of, Rika bit into Takato's neck, at the same time undoing his pants.<br>"Ah!" Takato moaned. "Rika…!"  
>Rika smiled, and removed the rest of her clothes.<br>They kissed under the sheets, and the heat between them increased…

_And the world was right when she made love to me…  
><em>_We were free…_

"Rika!" Takato started. "I love you too!"  
>"Takato…" Rika said, eyes shining. "Please…"<p>

_She moved in like a friend, started loving me…  
><em>_And I thought I found heaven in her arms…_

"Oh!" Rika gasped.

* * *

><p>Takato woke up in the early morning, smiling. She looked to his right, but Rika was gone.<br>He gasped. "Rika? Rika? Rika!"

_But the morning when I woke up, I was here and she was gone.  
><em>_Now I'm hanging on  
><em>_Maybe you can tell me…_

Takato looked, her clothes were gone.  
>"No…" He started. "She left…"<p>

_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling.  
><em>_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong._

"Why did she leave?" Takato said, eyes watering. "Did I do something wrong?"

_Where did she go when I need her close to me  
><em>_And the perfect story ended at the start._

"She used me?" He wondered, a tear falling from his face. "Why..?"

_I thought you came forever and you came to break my heart.  
><em>_Now I'm hanging on, on the chance that you'll come back to me!_

Takato buried his face in his hands. "Why Rika…Why!"

_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling  
><em>_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling!_

For the first time in a while, he cried. He slowly redressed himself, and sat on the bed, still weeping.

"Rika…" Takato started. "I thought you loved me…But you used me instead."

_I could take it in my stride  
><em>_Start living for the moment  
><em>_Maybe half the things we sought were never there._

"She never loved me…" Takato said bitterly. "Never, just wanted to have fun, then dump me somewhere. Great, you did it! Happy!"

_Simply open up our eyes and break it down to size.  
>It isn't really fair…<em>

_How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling  
>How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling<br>How a love so right can turn out to be so wrong, oh my darling…_

Suddenly, he heard the door open. Still crying, he looked up, and saw Rika.  
>He gasped, tearfully. "R-Rika!"<br>"Takato…?" Rika asked softly. "Were you crying?"  
>"WHERE DID YOU GO!" Takato yelled out. "Why did you just leave!"<br>"I never left you." Rika said. "I left a no—"  
>She suddenly slapped her forehead.<br>"Oh my God…I'm so sorry Takato!" She exclaimed. She reached into her pocket, and took out a note folded up. She handed it to him.

Takato took it and read:

_Takato,_

_I love you to the ends of the earth. If you wake up and I'm not here, please don't fret. I went out to get a pregnancy test. We had no protection. I'm sorry to leave so suddenly, but I had to find out quickly, and if it was positive, we'd be in a lot of trouble. I love you Takato, forever and ever._

_-Rika._

He looked up, eyes shining.  
>"Rika…" he started.<p>

Tears started to run down her face. "I love you Takato. And I got the results."  
>"So quickly!" Takato gasped.<br>She nodded. "Here." She took a small object out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
>He gulped and read it:<p>

**NEGATIVE**

Tears of joy flowed down his cheeks.  
>"Oh God Rika!" Takato jumped off his bed and embraced Rika.<br>"Takato…" Rika started.

But Takato cut her off with a kiss. She quickly placed a hand behind his head and deepened it.

_We were free…_

**Well, this was my very first song-fic. Didn't think I'd ever try this, but after hearing this song, it gave me enough influence to try it out. Now, that song does not end happily, but I wanted a better ending than that. So I decided a little change was in order. If that annoyed you, I'm sorry. I tend to be a sucker for happy endings. So what did you think?**


End file.
